


Mensa Doesn't Measure Emotional Intelligence - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Shuri (Marvel), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky Barnes Feels, Demisexuality, F/M, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Scientist Shuri (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Shuri is a first year graduate student at Princeton University and is determined to keep her identity as Princess of Wakanda a secret. Then she meets this boy in a coffee shop...____A collaboration between betheflame & Huntress79 for the Marvel Rare Pair Big Bang 2019
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Marvel Rare Pair Bang 2019





	Mensa Doesn't Measure Emotional Intelligence - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

> My artworks for the wonderful story **["Mensa Doesn't Measure Emotional Intelligence"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002234)** by the equally wonderful **[betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame)**!

story link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002234

**Cover:**

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/1f/ff/zuQWIOkj_o.jpg)

**Chapter Headers:**

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d9/49/KvzhkXJZ_o.jpg)   
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/27/8c/nP9zoxo5_o.jpg)   
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/35/7d/LgbGqvaO_o.jpg)

**Original Prompt:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/9d/e8/FphJafmM_o.jpg)

**Story Banner:**

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/3e/cd/HwYoFrIy_o.jpg)

*********************

**Notes:**

**_Images:_ **

_Bucky:_ [Sebastian Stan Fan Gallery](https://sebastian-stan.com/imgs/)

_everything else:_ Google Image Search (no copyright infringement intended)

**_Fonts:_ **

_Title "Mensa"/Credits:_ [Silicone Hollow](https://www.dafont.com/silicone.font) _(part of the pack of 3 in the link)_

_Title "Doesn't Measure..."/Names/Chapter Headers:_ [Philosophy](https://www.dafont.com/philosophy-3.font)

*********************

**That's it! And now please head over to the story and give my wonderful author tons of love!!!**


End file.
